Elapsed Futurity
by Ashmee
Summary: When a evil sorcerer plans to take over the wizarding world, it's up to a few friends, and one enemy, to make things right.


Elapsed Futurity  
  
Written by : Necia Clauson  
  
Chapter One: A Friendly Match  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione Granger said to a very impudent looking Draco Malfoy. His silver-blonde hair was in his eyes and he was smirking.  
  
"You're just so proud of yourself, aren't you?" said Hermione, trying desperately to wipe off some of the potion he spilled on her. They were sitting in potions, and Hermione was unlucky enough to be paired up with Malfoy, of all people. The potion he spilled on her was a Draft of Peace. Though Hermione had not had any, the faint smell of it made her feel oddly peaceful.  
  
"I'm only human. And last time I checked, Granger." He stifled a yawn. "Humans make mistakes."  
  
"Mistake my-"  
  
"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up into the face of a very sinister-looking Snape. "Were you so careless that you spilled some of the Draft onto your robes?" He spat.  
  
"No professor. I was just-"  
  
"That's enough. 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione was shocked, but she shut her mouth and suddenly became very interested in the Essence of Hellebore that was sitting on her table.  
  
Draco sneered at her. "Malfoy, go to hell." She said under her breath. God how she hated him.  
  
"I've been there actually. Very nice place once you get used to the heat."  
  
She sighed and thought, 'When will he ever grow up?'  
  
-----  
  
Later in the common room, it was only Hermione and Ron. Harry was at Quidditch Practice, and ever since Ron was kicked off the team, not without a fight of course, for enchanting a Bludger to hit a player on the Slytherin team, Ron got very huffy whenever Harry started talking about Quidditch and refused to go to any of the games.  
  
Tonight they were working on Charms homework. Well, only Hermione was. Ron was busy trying to make a pair of Extendable Ears he had borrowed long enough to reach from the bottom of the girl's Dormitory staircase, into the dorm. He planned to use Wingadium Leviosa to levitate the other ear into the room. So far it wasn't going as planned.  
  
"Her-mi-o-ninny." He said, making a tone-perfect imitation of Viktor Krum's heavy drawl. It was his favorite nickname for her lately.  
  
"Yes?" She said, not glancing up from her paper.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Hermione looked up. Ron was covered in purple goo. His hair was sticking up on the side, and the Extendable Ears were not in his hands.  
  
"Where are the ears?"  
  
"Yes, actually I am looking forwards to new years, but is this really the time?" Ron said.  
  
"Not YEARS Ron, ears! Where are the ears?" She pantomimed ears with her hands.  
  
"Oh! Ears!" He smiled sheepishly. "I wonder what Fred and George use in these things to make them purple!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Oh Ron." She went through her bag until she got what she wanted. Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. "Hold still." He looked at her. "You bought that junk?" Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"It seemed so cute at the World Cup, I just had to buy some." She looked at the back of the bottle. "It says here, 'Use lightly. Splatter onto hands, and rub lightly on surface to be cleaned.' Easy enough." Hermione poured some into her hands and began to rub it onto Ron's face.  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier to say a spell, Hermione?" He said.  
  
"I know, but I haven't had a chance to use this yet."  
  
He sighed. "So now I'm your lab rat."  
  
Hermione smiled and pinched his cheek. "But a very cute one."  
  
His face turned a deep shade of red, a shade that she could even see through the thick goop.  
  
"It doesn't seem to want to go away." She said after a few minutes of rubbing Ron's face.  
  
"Say a spell then!" Ron exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
Hermione nodded and took out her wand. "Scourgify!" She shouted. Blue sparks came out of the end of her wand, but nothing happened. She looked at her wand.  
  
"Its not working." She said, pondering. He didn't say anything. She looked up, "Ron-" Then she saw that the purple goo was now covering his mouth, so he couldn't talk.  
  
"Ron?" He was squirming.  
  
"Can you breathe?" He nodded.  
  
"Okay, good. We have to find Madame Pomfrey." He shook his head violently.  
  
"What? Ron, why not? If we don't, it could kill you!" She started to pack up her things.  
  
Just then Fred and George walked in, talking animatedly about something. They stopped when they saw Ron and burst out laughing.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron! What happened to you?"  
  
Hermione stood up and glared at them. "Like you don't know." She said. They just looked at her blankly. "Extendable Ears ring a bell?" She said, crossing her arms.  
  
Fred spoke up. "Of course they do, we invented them, did we not?" George smiled. "Yeah. If you want some though, we can sell them to you half-price. What the hell, we'll even throw in a pair of bright pink socks. But only because you're our special friend." George gave Hermione a mock hug. She pushed him off of her.  
  
"Shove off. It was your Extendable Ears that made this happen to Ron!" They looked at her blankly.  
  
"You know. The purple ingredient you use to make these ears function." George's face was twisted in confusion.  
  
George turned to Fred and said, "It's like she's trying to speak to me, I know it!" Fred grinned and said to Hermione. "Look, you're really cute, but I don't know what you're saying! Say the first thing again." George grinned.  
  
Hermione glared even fiercer at them. "Okay then, I'm taking him to Madame Pomfrey. I just hope you two don't get into too much trouble." She grabbed Ron's arm and led him out of the common room.  
George said under his breath, "Someone needs a Draught of Peace." Fred looked at him, "Isn't it Draft?"  
  
They started arguing. Hermione rolled her eyes and took the struggling Ron to the Hospital Wing.  
  
-----  
  
While Hermione and Ron were in the common room, Harry was out in the Quidditch Pitch, getting ready for next weeks big game against Slytherin.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Angelina Johnson. She was up in the air, along with the rest of the players. Harry was thinking about the upcoming DA meeting. Most of the Gryffindor Quidditch Players were in it.  
  
"Come on, Harry! We haven't got all day!" yelled Katie Bell, and former DA member as well. "Oh, right. Sorry!" Harry called out. He mounted his broom and kicked off. He had the best broom in the world, a Firebolt. He loved it. It moved with the slightest touch. And it was just what Harry needed. He smiled absentmindedly.  
  
"Where are Fred and George?" asked Angelina, looking around. Everyone knew she fancied Fred. She went to the Yule Ball with him. Alicia Spinnet spoke up. Harry liked how whenever she talked, her head bobbed up and down, making her ponytail look like a raccoon on the back of her head that was holding on for dear life. "Oh, yeah. They told me to tell you, and this is a exact quote, 'Do not fret. We are both safe. We just got tied up, literally, in our common room. Send all our love to the players.'" Katie smirked.  
  
"Great!" said Angelina, to no one in particular. "Those two are always trying to weasel their way out of practice." Harry heard laughs from the ground. He looked down. There stood Malfoy and his band of miscreants. He sighed. "So we finally got to you, did we?" Draco called out, then shared a laugh with the rest of the Slytherins. "Step off, Malfoy." Someone called out from the air. Harry looked around at his teammates. They too, were looking around. "Why don't you say it to my face?" called out Draco, challenging the team. He thought one of them said it.  
  
"Okay, I will." said the voice again. Suddenly, someone appeared right next to Harry. "'ello 'arry!" he said. It was Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw team. Angelina gawked at him. "Roger?! What are you doing here? This is our practice time! Get off!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Angelina." He said murkily. "I just thought I'd suggest a friendly match against… oh, say, my team? Just for practice." He smiled. "And I also thought, 'Oh what the hell. I'll throw in a nice Malfoy bashing, for fun.'" Harry could tell he was friends with Fred and George. He had the same wittiness about him.  
  
Malfoy was alarmed, but quickly came back. "Oh yeah, Davies? We'll see about that." Then he stalked off, everybody else following him.  
  
"That was nice! Okay, what do you say? My team against yours?" said Roger, smiling. "Why not?" Angelina replied.  
  
They spent the next hour practicing against each other.  
  
-----  
  
After Harry's practice, he went to the common room to change and shower. There he found Fred and George.  
  
"Missed you at practice." said Harry sarcastically.  
  
They looked up, obviously startled.  
  
"Don't do that to us, Harry!" said George.  
  
"Yeah, you scared the begezzers out of us." said Fred.  
  
"Sorry about your begezzers." Harry apologized sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, we had... business to attend to." said George, casting a uneasy glance at Fred.  
  
"Oh really?" said Harry, not paying much attention. He was looking for Ron and Hermione.  
"Where have Ron and Hermione run off to?" He asked them.  
  
"Oh." said Fred. "Hermione took Ron to the hospital wing." said George. "He had some purple gunk on his face." said Fred, smiling. "He looked rather silly, actually." mused George. "Yeah. And she thought it was our Extendable Ears!" said Fred, huffily. "Our Ears are made from the finest Aconite. All the way from Diagon Alley, don't you know?" said George.  
  
Harry wasn't listening though, he was already halfway out the door.  
  
-----  
  
Harry met Hermione at the door to the Hospital Wing. She was crying.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said when he got to her and gave her a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's… Ron." she said, between choked sobs.  
  
"Ron? What happened? Hermione, tell me."  
  
She looked at him and started crying again.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, impatiently.  
  
"Go look for yourself." she said and held the door open for him. She covered her eyes.  
Harry screamed.  
  
Ron was sitting upright in his bed. His face was pale and wrinkly. He has sags under his eyes, and his red hair was silver.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron croaked. Harry thought he sounded like Dumbledore.  
  
"Ron! What happened to you?" Harry practically yelled.  
  
"Oh, no big deal. My entire face was just covered in an aging potion. I don't know what my brother put in the bloody Extendable Ears, but it turned me into an old fart!" Ron said. He sighed.  
  
Harry suddenly started laughing.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, it's just... so... funny!" Harry was laughing so hard he thought he might choke.  
  
"Yeah, well it wouldn't be funny if you were the 100-year-old man, now would it?" Harry kept laughing.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." said Ron. He laid down and covered his dead with the blanket. Harry kept laughing.  
  
End of Chapter One: A Friendly Match  
  
--------------------  
  
Credits:  
  
George turned to Fred and said, "It's like she's trying to speak to me, I know it!" Fred grinned and said to Hermione. "Look, you're really cute, but I don't know what you're saying! Say the first thing again." George grinned. - Finding Nemo (Between Marlin and Squirt) 


End file.
